fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcanism (Alpha)
|rōmaji=Ākanisumu |type= Magic Fighting Style Ancient Spell |parent ability= Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues (Inspiration) Eternano Manipulation Ley Lines High Arcane Knowledge |user= Timaeus Houdini }} Arcanism ( , Ākanisumu; lit. "Indigenous Magical Divergence Arts") is an Ancient Spell and a unique system of spellcasting that invokes the usage of both Mana ( , Mana; lit. "Highly Potent Mystic Power") — a more concentrated form of magical power that incorporates a medley of other energies, and one's vast knowledge of the arcane to fully manipulate the various supernatural aspects of creation to its fullest. Like Thaumaturgy, Kabbalah, Thelesma, and the art of Enchantment, it's considered to be a principle which relates to the original source of all Magic — thus is both powerful and esoteric in nature, the latter of which is dependent on one's viewpoint about magic. Users of this style are often dubbed Arcanist ( , Arukanisuto; lit. "Ancestral Spellcasters of the Primal Magic Source"), casters who were more in-tuned with the magical aspect of the universe and considered to be the "true ancestors" of modern-day Mages. It's later revealed that the style originated from the Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues — various aspects of the Supreme God who controls all creation, specifically the fourteenth and fifteenth "aspects" created to counter the others should their bearers abuse their powers. It was an early attempt for humankind to reach the realm of the Gods and solve the intricate mysteries of their world, albeit a failed one for multiple reasons; also, the practitioners of this art are able to tap into the vast powers of the Ley Lines, thus capable of achieving near-godlike powers and manipulate all forms of life with strict ease. Currently, the practice is rare in modern society as Magic has evolved and the old ways are slowly dissipating; it's most well-known user is Timaeus Houdini — an Archmage, the Supreme General of the Spriggan Twelve who bears the titles "Magic God" (魔法神, Mahōjin) and "Ancient Sage of One Thousand Magics" (千魔法の古賢者, Senmahō no Kokenja), denoting to his status as the most powerful mage in Earthland. To a degree, members of his squadron are also practitioners of this style, having personally taught the art to them, but ultimately preferring their own developed magic over this style. History Overview Mana General Powers & Abilities Trivia *This article was created because of the author's desire to employ his interpretation of Arcanism in the Heroic Chronicles storyline; similar to Thaumaturgy and Enchantment, it's rather primitive and raw, but extremely powerful in its own right because of the use of spellcasting's "roots". This is due to its application in RPG games like World of Warcarft, Final Fantasy XIV, Atlier, and Granblue Fantasy. He explains the use of Mana — a common term in fantasy-based gaming which replaces the word "magical energy", is rather critcial in its employment, and its existence is something that transcends Eternano altogether; this is rather fitting considering that its only user is an Archmage who's lived well past the average lifespan of normal humans, thus has a vast amount of knowledge garnered throughout his lifetime. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Style Category:Under Construction Category:Important Terms Category:Terminology Category:Concept Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World